Bad Romance
by Arones
Summary: No 5 in the "Taking Turns" Series:  Helen decides to romance young William and puts her best moves on.
1. The Hunt

**A/N: guess what? I decided to write another chapter to the "Taking Turns" Series and it turned into at least a 3 part thing! Who'da guessed it lol. They're going to be shorter chapters because otherwise it would be one very long story. So here you go, I hope you enjoy it. ~~Arones**

They had arrived two days ago and dealt with the crisis that turned into crises which the Panama Sanctuary deemed necessary for them both to be present for. Will wasn't quite sure why he had been brought along except for bait, but each night he had happily slept next to Helen, if they had slept and had awoken to an empty bed. Now that all crises were solved, the Head of House was satisfied and their plane arrangements had been made for the next morning, he didn't really know what to do. He certainly hadn't explored the Sanctuary proper; he'd been mostly out and about trying to catch the abnormal that they'd "accidentally" let on the loose and another two that they had discovered. He'd learned the small city that housed them well enough, but the Sanctuary itself he didn't know at all.

He walked from the office where she had left an hour earlier and made his way back to their room to change into clean clothes and shower. The room was steamy when he exited the tiny glass container that the people there considered a shower. He wrapped the towel loosely around his hips and wiped a hand on the mirror so he could look at his face. He looked older, he was sure of it and he was not happy about it. His eyes were tired, his face had new lines and he certainly had quite a few new scars.

He sighed loudly and looked down to where his clothes had been thrown in a pile on the ground. Only they weren't there. Looking around the room further, he saw them folded neatly on the toilet lid with a piece of parchment on top. Drying his hand again on the cotton around his waist, he reached for the paper and began to read:

_William,_

_Since we have been busy these past few days, I thought we could share a meal to ourselves. However, I also noticed you have not seen the Sanctuary of which we are currently residing in. I have created a bit of a game and need you to collect a few items for the meal we will share. Follow the clues and don't get lost, dinner will be ready in an hour. You have one hour to complete the game._

_Love,_

_H_

There was a second piece of paper that was hidden under the first larger one. He set the first on the damp counter and reached for the second reading quickly.

'_I am small and black and hide in corners. I like to linger where I meet new faces.'_

That one seemed easy enough. That would be wherever the intake of abnormals was, and he certainly had been to that part of the Sanctuary in the past few days. Quickly he pulled his new and fresh clothes onto his body and ran a few fingers through his hair to let it set right. Holding the second piece of paper tightly, he began on his way to Intake.

He got to the room easily enough; however it was a ten sided room with many doors and many corners. It took him a good twenty minutes before he found what he was sure she had placed for him to discover: a leather shoe with nice black laces. Looking at the item intensely, he must have turned it over three or four times before he found where the note was hidden. It was in the toe of the shoe, rolled up tightly and pressed into the sole. The next clue led him to the infirmary, one of her favorite rooms which was how he knew it was where it was going. It would no doubt be on the list somewhere along the line. He found the matching shoe there underneath one of the mattresses. The clue that was stuffed into the toe of that shoe was much harder to figure out.

'_I wrap around your middle and hold you tightly. I live where I can dance.'_

Will must have walked around the Sanctuary four times before he figured out that she meant the media room. He finally discovered where that room was located and found a cummerbund folded neatly sitting next to the stereo system with a piece of parchment nestled in between the folds. He glanced at his watch before reading the letter and saw that he only had twenty minutes left. If she was planning on making him find every single piece of a tux, this was going to take far longer than the hour she had predicted.

Luckily, with his next two stops—which took him another forty minutes—he had the completed tux. However, there was another clue and he was fairly sure it wouldn't lead to where she was located. Sighing heavily he looked at his watch with nerves in his stomach. He could abandon the hunt and go in search for her, he was already late, or he could continue on. She had said what he would be looking for would be for their dinner so perhaps he should keep going. Certainly Helen would understand his tardiness. If only he'd remembered to grab his phone when he left his room, then he could text her about his sudden lateness.

'_A rose knows no bounds, and is a thing of beauty is rare to be found. I love to bask in the sun and feel the warm rays on my petals.'_

Will wandered around the gardens and found some roses that had been planted, but none were open and blooming. He looked up and saw the beginning of clouds coming over head, but the sky was darkening and he was losing the ability to see quickly. He let thirty minutes pass outside before he discovered the location of the next clue. He found twelve roses wrapped in ribbon that he was assuming he was to bring with him.

Helen was watching him from the parapet. She had known an hour would not be enough time to find everything she'd asked of him, but she had only planned for him to only take two. With the way he was lingering in the gardens it would most certainly take him closer to three. She had set everything up and was leaning on the rail, just waiting for him to make his last stop. If he was out there, then that meant he only had one more item to find. She sighed heavily and turned back to the meal that was now cold and the candles that had started to burn low. She didn't even have wine to sip at while waiting since he was supposed to bring it.

Heels clacked as she paced back and forth, the sun had all but set and they would be plunged into darkness. She had hoped to be well on their way to their second glass of wine by this time in the evening, but she was still standing alone on the parapet with a gentle breeze waiting for him to show up to the 'date of romance' that she had so carefully planned.

It was not going as planned. And that was something that she did not want to admit, but she was beginning to realize that she might have to. She must have been lost in thought because finally the door to the open balcony opened and out stepped Will, clad in a bowtie tuxedo, holding a dozen red roses and a bottle of merlot that she had been craving.

She smiled softly and moved to him, her dress swirling around her knees to press a gentle, sweet and long kiss to his lips. "There you are; I was beginning to think you had given up."

"You told me never to give up." He pecked her lips quickly before setting the items down in the designated places that she had obviously set up for them. He turned rapidly and took her lips in a passionate embrace. She moaned against him and dragged her fingers through his hair, pressing her body as tightly to his as she possibly could. She had been waiting far too long for his arrival.

She pecked his lips slowly, pulling back incrementally to wean herself off his intoxication. She smiled against him and moved away slightly to look in his eyes, "I did tell you that didn't I?"

"You did, and I just so happened to take it to heart."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips softly once again before tugging on his hand. "Come, let's eat. It's a bit cold, but it should still taste excellent."

"I'm sure it will, Helen." He kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair so she could sit.


	2. Dinner Time

Helen took a sip of her wine after clinking glasses with his and took a moment for herself to revel in the flavor. She had waited too many hours for that first sip. Will was watching her closely, determining her mood. She didn't seem angry by his delay, but one could never be completely sure. He took a bite of his salad, barely tasting the dressing as his eyes and his mind were riveted on her.

"So dinner by ourselves?" He took a sip of wine, still watching her closely.

"I thought it would be a good idea. We haven't had a 'real' date and I thought you might appreciate it."

"Oh, I do." He responded in kind and smiled at her, lowering his lashes coyly and taking another bite of the salad finally tasting the sunflower seeds and vinegary dressing swirling over his taste buds. "Oh this is good."

Helen smiled at that. She'd wanted to feed him this meal since she realized they would be coming down here. It was something she had planned since their plane ride and had only determined the best way to implement her plan on this night. She took a long draw of wine, "The main course is amazing and I'm sure it's something you've never had before."

He eyed her carefully, "Trying to impress me, are you?" She hummed her agreement and continued eating in silence. They were each about halfway through their salads when he opened up the floor for discussion again. "There's a conference that I was asked to speak at in a few weeks. I was hoping to go. I'm the back-up; the original lecturer had to back out."

"Where is it?"

"Parsons, Kansas."

"Kansas."

"It's a small conference in the middle of nowhere, but it would help me stay within the psychological and behavioral analysis community and not lose some of my contacts."

She drank from her glass regarding him closely, "I'll have to see, we're going to Berlin next week to meet with Olaf to talk about funding, remember? I don't know if there will be time."

He nodded and finished his salad and his drink.

She stood a few minutes later and grasped the two plates covered with a tin that he hadn't seen sitting off to the side. He also let the rest of the atmosphere wash over him and he noticed the soft music coming from a CD player on the corner of the balcony rail. She set the dish down in front of him and he waited until she sat raising the glasses he had refilled in a toast. "To us and perhaps a quiet evening." He smiled cheekily at her and waited until they clinked their glasses and each took a sip. He moved to set his down by the stem but the glass snapped between his two fingers and the dark red wine toppled over the table and down into her lap.

Helen stood up immediately and Will reached over to try in vain to stop the flow of liquid but failed and only managed to get butter and spices on the front of his pressed white shirt. Helen took the napkin in her hand and dabbed at the stain that was spreading quickly over her pale gray dress. "Damn it," she cursed and patted her leg quickly pulling the dampness away from her dress.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus." Will was standing next to her and handed his napkin over to help in the impossible feat she was attempting.

She finally huffed out a breath and blew at her bangs in annoyance. "It's alright, it'll come out. Nothing to worry about, Will." She tried to put him at ease and cupped his cheek softly and gave him a gentle and amused look.

"No, it's not alright. I'm such a clumsy fool. I'm always getting into trouble; I'm always getting hurt on missions; I'm always the one you have to watch out for it's not—" She cut him off then, her lips on his and her hips pressed tightly against his grinding as she coaxed his tongue into her mouth. She hummed in the back of her throat trying desperately to distract him.

She slid hands down his chest until she hit his sides and was able to squeeze his love handles gingerly. She turned his body slightly and his bum hit the table and he bounced back towards her slightly, trying to avoid damaging anything else further. She continued to push her body into his and he finally relaxed enough to glide his hands up and down her sides, palming her breasts and cupping her cheek while pulling at her nipple with his fingers.

The move only made her press further into him and he felt the heat from the candles she had lit earlier on his back. He ignored it for a moment before the temperature became too much and he suddenly shoved her back and turned around to the table. She gasped when she saw the flames starting up his tux and grabbed for the glass of ice cold water she drank from earlier. She threw the cold water on him and tugged the material over his shoulder so she could stomp the rest out and make sure no more flames would lick and restart.

Will was staring helplessly at the tux that was now burnt and soaked through with water on the stone balcony. She took his hand carefully and turned him again so she could look over his back. She pulled the shirt from his trousers and checked for any burns on his skin. The flesh was red and irritated, but when she placed her palm against the skin he didn't flinch and it wasn't overly warm. He didn't seem to be burned. The white shirt was still white and there were to black streaks moving up the cloth. No harm seemed to be done.

She moved to face him and grasped his forearms tightly, "You are not clumsy Will and this time it was most definitely not your fault. This one was mine and there's no damage to you, just the suit, which is easily replaceable. You are not." She pecked his lips softly. "I believe we should sit down and continue with our meal."

His head lifted and fell in a nod and he moved towards the table with a blank expression on his features. Helen sighed and picked up the jacket laying it over the railing and taking her own seat, refilling her glass of water in case any other mishaps occurred. She took a bit of her now very cold meal and watched him do the same. He groaned as the flavors flitted over his tongue. "This is amazing."

"I thought you might like it. It's from an abnormal colony that is set up outside the city. They make their own spices that they sell them on the abnormal market so humans rarely taste them."

He grinned widely and took another bite. "Really amazing," he hadn't swallowed the next piece and it took a moment for it to go down. He glanced over to the jacket that was sitting a few feet away from him. "Sorry," he muttered again and his cheeks tinged a slight pink. He took a third bite and started choking slightly. When she gave him a questioning look he shook his head and took a long sip of water. "I'm fine." She leaned back into the chair and began to eat her meal keeping a close eye on him.

Will wasn't eating rapidly and was starting to scratch at his neck and took a long gulp of the wine that filled his water glass until it was nearly empty. "Slow down, Will. The wine's not going anywhere."

He laughed a little and drew in a deep breath setting the heavy glass down. He reached forward and took a couple more bites before leaning back against the chair and rasping for air. Helen was on her feet in an instant when she saw his lips turn a shade of blue. "Will," she called and swiftly moved over to him in the chair. He collapsed against her and she laid him on the ground when the lightning struck overhead. She leaned down over his body pressing her ear close to his lips listening carefully for any breath that he was making. The thunder shook the open balcony and the rain started to pound down onto her back. She forgot about the rain storms here and how violent they could be.

Pressing fingers into the skin at his wrist she felt for his pulse and counted while lightning bounded down onto the CD player that was precariously balanced on the stone rail. It exploded and she threw her body over Will's protecting him from the sparks. The smell of ozone filled her nostrils and burned the tiny hairs. She breathed out hard and turned her head to try and rid the overwhelming aroma from her head. She needed to focus. "Will," she said softly tapping the side of his face. She saw the red welts on his neck and chest when she ripped open his shirt. "Damn it, damn it, damn it Will! You cannot do this." She cupped his cheek and looked over her shoulder. She didn't have the right equipment here for this. She wasn't expecting this in the least. "Damn it," she said again before standing and running to the door.


	3. Dizzy and Sharp

She ran down the steps and onto the lower level, her heels clicked loudly and slowed her down. She didn't know this building well enough to know where she could find an epi-pen without going to the infirmary or her room, and the infirmary was closer. She hit the stairs and full blast and ran straight into the head of house. "I need a bed to be ready and some assistance." She flung off her heels and left them by the door and continued down the stairwell as fast as she could run.

"Magnus what happened?"

"Allergic reaction." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Rummaging through the drawers she finally found what she was looking for and made her way back up to the parapet where she had left Will with the rain pouring down on top of him. She glanced at her watch as she pushed open the last door: six minutes. It had taken her six minutes to find the medication and get back to him, she was cutting it close.

Helen kneeled down next to her and pressed her cheek close to his lips waiting for a breath of air. She felt none. His lips were a dark blue and his face pale. "Come on, Will, you can't do this." The cap to the pen flung off and landed somewhere where she didn't care and she stabbed it into his leg letting the medicine escape into his body. Again she rested her cheek close to his lips and let her hand fall to his wrist feeling for a pulse.

It was almost sudden and simultaneously that she felt the breath on her skin and the beat with her fingers. Neither was strong at first, but his pulse grew rapidly and began to beat strong against her fingers. Helen reached up and cupped his cheek finally letting herself have a moment. She trailed fingers down his neck and chest looking at the hives that had popped out. When he was fully alert these would not be pleasant. She pressed her lips to his slowly and pulled back when she heard the feet pounding against the stairs ready to assist her.

They strapped him onto the back board and Helen watched as they took him away giving a last order to have an IV put him in case anything else happened. Will was slowly starting to come around, but she had to clean up their mess first and change into clean clothes before she go tend to him. He would be fine for now. She cleaned up their dinner and set everything on the portable tray that had been used to bring everything up. She cleaned up the broken CD player and also set it on the tray. Taking the jacket she held it close to her chest and moved back into the building. She was finally drenched all the way through and shivered when she reached their room.

The hot water was soothing as it fell over her body, but it was unable to get to the bone chill that taken up residence in the pit of her stomach. She didn't linger too long and wrapped herself in a large cotton towel as soon as she stepped out into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and dried her body in a ritual that she paid little attention to. Her mind was elsewhere, on the man down in the infirmary. He would be fully away by now and probably itching like mad. That made her smile; he was probably driving the medical staff up a wall already with his antics. She pulled on fresh clothing and moved to dry her hair when she heard the soft knock on the door.

It was one of the nurses that they employed, "Sorry to disturb you Dr Magnus, but I thought you would like you know Mr. Zimmerman is not doing well. He is still having problems breathing and has started to vomit profusely."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." The young man left her alone and she flipped her hair in a loose bun at the base of her neck. It would dry with time. Slipping into the heels that had magically appeared inside her doorway from previously in the night she made her way down to the infirmary to see Will hunched on his side facing away from her and a small pan in front of him. She brushed her fingers over his hair to alert him to her presence. He turned to face her and she smiled gingerly at him, "Hey."

He nodded, afraid to speak that something else might come out of his mouth, however, he was fairly sure there was nothing left in his stomach to come up, but one never knew.

"How are you doing?"

Will's face turned into her hand when she cupped his cheek feeling his clammy skin and rising temperature. "Chest hurts," he ground it out slowly.

"Vomiting's probably not helping that any is it?"

He shook his head slowly, not wanting to jar anything to make his body react in a way he really didn't want it to. She stroked a hand down his neck and arm, twining their fingers together. He didn't notice her reach other and grasp something from the table next to his bed, but he did notice when his head started to swim and he felt dizzy while he was absolutely certain he was lying completely still. "Helen?"

"It's alright, I've got you." She turned his body so he was lying on his back and pressed the covers up to his chin. "Just rest for now." He was pretty sure she pressed lips to his forehead, but he couldn't be certain. Helen kept her hand in place with his, trailing her thumb over his wrist to feel his heartbeat slow. It had become far too rapid for her liking. She grasped a small jar of a thick cream that was also on the tray she had reached for earlier. She slathered on the cream, covering his chest and neck and his arms where she found more hives had popped up. He was almost completely covered in them. She sighed and continued to soothe the angry skin. "Will, you do seem to get yourself into all sorts of trouble." She chuckled at that before standing to go and grab some paperwork.

It was a few hours later when Will finally emerged back into the land of the living. He was groggy and itchy. Those were the first things he noticed. Secondly was that he was cold, very cold. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and burrowed further down into the rather uncomfortable bed he was in. That was odd. He felt the hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. He could smell her first. "Open your eyes, Will."

He didn't really want to comply, but her voice was comforting and soft and it would be nice to see her. It took him a few tries to finally make her out, but he did. "Hello there," her voice was still soft, still soothing. "How are you feeling?"

"Chest hurts."

"Yeah, I thought it might still be hurting." She ran fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Want something for it?" He shook his head violently and that made her smile. "I didn't think so on that one either."

His hand flung up to scratch at his neck, but she caught it easily enough and wrapped their fingers together. "I itch. All over." He whined.

"I know, it can't be helped. I'll put more salve on soon though." She kisses his lips, lingering as long as she felt comfortable in such a public room. "You gave me a bit of a scare there."

"Ah," he looked at her eyes, deciphering. "So, um…what happened?"

"You are apparently allergic to a spice I fed you."

"Oh."

She kissed him again, "We'll leave tomorrow; you should be feeling a bit better by then. Everything's been arranged."

"Private jet?" She nodded. "You flying it?" She shook her head. "Good, I might survive getting home then."

"William." She scoffed.

"Well no offense, but I didn't have bad luck until I met you and since then I've had just about as much bad luck as one can have."

She rolled her eyes lightly, "You will sleep on the plane ride home. There's a private cabin on the plane that you can sleep in. A full size bed even."

"Oh? And why haven't you shown me this full size bed before?"

She giggled, "I see you're feeling better. I'll leave you to it then." She stood and made her way out of the room, ignoring his comments that he called after her.


	4. Distraction

She had him tucked under a warm and fuzzy blanket on a small single person cot in the back the plane. She was doting on him, but he didn't care. This part was totally her fault and not his. At least he was going to use that to his advantage until he couldn't any longer. She was currently making him some tea and he was trying hard not to itch. He was using all his willpower to make his skin not feel like something he needed to rake his nails across over and over again just to relieve something that would only come back ten seconds later. It had certainly gotten better but the intense and needy feeling was by no means gone. And he was still having a good deal of chest pain. Magnus had kept him dosed up on over the counter pain meds, which he was very grateful that it wasn't narcotics. He did not like unnecessary drugs.

He was scratching just behind his ear when she came in with a tea tray and he immediately shoved his hand under the blanket feigning that he wasn't scratching so she wouldn't lecture him again. She poured him some tea and waited for him to sit up resting against the curved wall of the tube they were flying in before handing him the cup. "Thanks," his voice was raspy but soothed by the hot flavored water. They each finished their tea in silence and she caught him scratching again. He blushed slightly and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Helen." She quirked an eyebrow up and he reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. "For ruining our date."

"Oh." She looked at their joined hands and then up to his face. "Well I did have a motive behind it, but that can be saved for another day." Will's other hand came up to rub at his neck and she caught it quickly with her other hand. "You really need to stop doing that."

Will opened his mouth to protest but she covered his lips with hers. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and cupped her cheek when her fingers slid away from his wrist. She was leaning over him, her body blocking him against the tiny cot, but he could care less when her tongue flicked over his and he could taste the earl grey. She pressed against him more and Will relaxed against the wall letting the woman have her way with him. She didn't move her hands against him, but grinned when he palmed her breast. She had missed this over the past week, the level of intimacy they could achieve in an instant.

She felt him wiggling underneath her and smiled because she knew it was related to his itching. She gently pulled at the buttons on his sleep shirt. It had been the softest thing he owned and had with him so that's why he was wearing it. She pulled it away from his body and he leaned forward thankful that she was letting him take it off. What he didn't expect was for her to pull the covers back and begin to tug at his sleep pants and boxer shorts, which she most definitely was doing with a very determined gleam in her eye. "Helen…what are you doing?"

Lips collided with his as soon as he was bared to her. She slid her hands from his cheeks down his arms until she reached his hands and brought them up to her chest. "Undress me, William." He ignored her and cupped her face, sliding his tongue between her lips and slowly sliding their tongues together in a soft and quiet dance. She obliged him and reached behind his head pulling away a pillow that he was leaning on so he would fall further against the cot. Will caught on and slid down pulling her with him. She tried to pull back and giggled when Will refused to let her move and placed cheeky and loud kisses all over her face. "Will," when she spoke it was on a giggle, "undress me already."

"Yes, m'lady." He flicked open the top buttons to her suit jacket and she shrugged out of it quickly. She was wearing a thin white camisole with tiny straps underneath and Will was definitely impressed. He thread fingers under each of the straps and brought her lips back to his. She was impatient with his slow pace and slid open her own belt. She half stood and half leaned over him, keeping their lips attached while she slid her pants down her body. Will obligingly slid her shirt over her head and ruffled his hands through her soft locks before divesting her of her last article of clothing.

Helen straddled Will's form and pressed her two hands into the pillow next to his head. She would not touch him as long as she could avoid it and only aggravate his itching further. Will dragged his nails up her flesh from her hips to her breasts and flicked his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned and fell into him a little more her lips brushing his neck. She bit the skin there when his finger slid over her clit. "Magnus," he drew in a deep breath, but she didn't respond until he called her a second time.

It was the strain in his voice that caught her attention, "What is it?"

"Hard to breathe." She sat up instantly and took all her body weight off his chest. "Better, thank you."

"Sorry, love, so sorry." She was gazing down at him and he reached up to cup her blushing cheeks. "We don't have to…"

"Helen," his face became quite serious. "If I didn't want to, I would have told you. You are a very nice and very well received and very much _wanted_ distraction. So please, distract away."

She took a moment and pulled her lip between her teeth, studying him carefully. His body was still covered in hives and was red and itchy, his chest was still hurting and he was having continued issues with breathing. But she had started this, and she would see it through if that's what he wanted. "Then touch me, William."

"Yes, m'lady." He reached up and twisted her nipples hard and laughed when an unexpected sound emerged from her throat. She had not been expecting that. Helen glided her hand between them and pumped his half erect penis up and down, sliding her thumb over his head until she felt the pre-cum spread. She rose up over him and settled down, letting him move into her. Will's hands landed on her hips and he began to move her up and down slowly setting the pace. She let him and groaned loudly when his hand made its way to her center.

It was then that she started to speed up of her own volition. She was unable to control her movements and she just needed to reach the end. It was as if pulses of heat were gliding through her body from every limb and every nerve to her core. The pulses came faster and faster until one ran right into the other. She clenched suddenly around him just as he thrust awkwardly and spilled into her. Helen fell forward and caught herself before she landed on his chest, her elbows digging into the tiny cot and holding her up. Will turned his face to hers and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you, I think I'll sleep now." She grinned and slid up to lie against him, making sure one of his hands was under her body so she only had to contend with the other.

"There was a reason for the dinner you know."

"So you said." He buried his nose in her hair and drew in a deep breath. He loved how she smelled. "Are you going to share what that was or leave me to wonder about your motives?"

Helen leaned over and grabbed her slacks, pulling out a tiny velvet box. She held it out to him and waited until he took it. Will used his thumb to flip it open and look at the old fashioned key that was snugly laid inside. "It's a key."

"I can see that. A key to what?"

"My room."

He turned to look at her then, "Really?" She nodded and he kissed her again. "But your door is always unlocked."

"It's symbolic, Will. I can't exactly give you a key to my house now can I?"

He looked back at the box before closing the lid and setting it down on the floor to the plane. "No, I suppose you can't." Will wrapped his hand around her warm body and tucked her head under his chin. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "Thank you," before allowing his body to drift into slumber.


End file.
